thearthre
by dreamsbunnybitch
Summary: arthre is stuck in azkaban after having committed murder he is proon to escape though will he succed?


i was born pure of blood body and mind now i am arthre azmodeus abaddon

i wasn't always like this with power that's slowly consuming me but when this power was born i couldn't control it that power that is running through your body it's similar to what humans call a virus a disease that slowly eats you from the inside out and there is nothing you can do to stop it damn, at this rate i'll seriously i see it's completely unforgivable that is should allow these people to surpass the supremacy of my power there is only one way to save yourself but you will have to give up your soul the pendulum is swinging arthre trust me i know that the time i have left is mercilessly running out i've had enough let me show you this is my final decision

cold saturated but swift steps were taking trough the wet mud of the forest floors as the night strode over the prominent figure fleeing there arthre looked up as the sky turned darker and darker they were coming... he knew he should run he knew they were coming yet he felt so tired a scream could be heard and he took off again his bare foot covered in mud while the slices across them stung feverently they are coming! they are coming! run! they are coming!  
it screamed through his head run! for they will have no mercy!  
and so he ran the cold mist was starting to close in on him so he pushed myself to run harder for they were coming and they would have no mercy their claws reached out for me as their ragged cloaks that hid their deformed form whipped around them even though there was no wind

for a minute the thrill overcame me and i hoped their cruel devise would kill me but no i was no longer chained in that place such thoughts and longings were no longer necesarry my blood started turning to ice like poison running through my veins my senses told me to stop top accept my fate awaiting my death in this cold dense forest their rotten appendages reached out and i ran again over the murky forest floor seeking to escape their cruel touch for they would surely kiss me this time..  
taking my soul out over my chipped up lips

i had spend in that place so long rotting away like the creatures that floated along those corridors for so long it felt like centuries i had spend in there instead of the mere six years it had been i was 13 years of age now still it felt like i had been there for way longer but that is it you forget time when you spend your time being tortured by your memories i felt insane something i surely was after what felt like ages with the very creatures that caused such things

i had been the youngest person in centuries to go to that place a mere child of seven acused of the death of his father and the worst part was it was all the thruth my mother had informed me from an early age i was not to expect much love of her she slapped me when i did something wrong with a glint of hate most of the time anoyance at my existence in her eyes yet i craved for her aproval and so one day on my 6th birthday she had told me what to do she had put the knife in my hand and shown me to my stephfathers studyroom my stephfather had been sitting in his chair signing some documents he hadn't even noticed my presence i stood beside him with the knife behind my back my small hands holding it so it could not be seen just like i had seen her do back when i was 4 and lost my father because my mother had slit his throath in the exact place my stephdad was now sitting i had seen the blood splatter all over her face and she'd smiled when she'd noticed patting my cheek with her hand smearing blood all over my face as i'd watched with shocked and fearful eyes how the room had been splattered with blood he looked down at me and angrilly asked me what i was doing there knowing i wasn't allowed to be here

he shooed at me and as he turned back to his work while i pretended to leave i trust the knife up at his heart i struck then and he hadnt expected it the blood splattering on my new robes but he wasn't dead yet he looked up at me in shock as he had fallen of his chair holding the gash on his neck i struck at him again but he just wouldn't die so i stabbed him again and again and again as i woke up from my trance i realized i had been sitting on his dead body and just staring for at least half an hour not having realized the screaming had stopped long ago my mother came in and i hoped she would finally be proud but instead she screamed and called me a monster i did not understand i had done as she said i thought she'd be proud mommy i'd asked her and she'd slapped me i started crying and she slapped me again screaming at me "how could you do that you devil child,you are not my son you insolent bitch you wil go to prison for this you demon!"  
but he was not sent to azkaban immediatly no he was first sen into the "care" of who was the director of the sjeauborg asylum situated in germany he had spent a year there until "unfortunately" the man had an "accident"  
or more like he caused that particular accident where the man was found with his head ripped of his body the man had been a pedophile and at first had only hurt him then one day he had suddenly deicided for it to be a good idea to bend arthre over his desk let's just say arthre didn't quite agree or at least his magic hadn't he had been so scared frightened by the man that tried to rape him and so he had closed his eyes and wished for the man to die and it had happened

the germans had told the english to deal with their own problems and he had been promptly send back to england where he had been tried and shipped of again only this time to a place that was maybe worse then the asylum had been though he had to admit the asylumm had been pretty close in the asylum he had been dressed in nothing but diapers trying to humiliate him that way if he'd throw a thantrum hwe'd be locked up in a bright room with an annoying tune playing on and on after 2 days they would ussually shut down the annoying thing only to let you in silence for 3 of them before starting up again it drove him nuts and he'd spend in there more then the usual ones for the simplest of things like holding his spoon with his left hand because he was lefthanded! he was often send of to the medicinal ward where cotcher grabbed him and liked to experiment on him in more way then one but he had learned to use it to earn certain benefits that the others didn't get like not wearing a diaper anymore and getting the leftover food from the teachers office which were way tastier and healthier then the halfrotten things they got every day from the normal kitchens sometimes you'd see bugs in them which you'd have to pick out when he'd been tried the first time his mkother had been there looking at him with cold eyes but as he'd left he'd seen the malicious glint in her eyes when she hadn't been there for his second he'd known for sure that she had set him up having wizened up after spending a year in hell he had not realized at that moment that his torture was about to get worse he was to be sent to azkaban the wizarding prison and upon his 18th birthday he would receive the kiss he had been dragged away by the guards who had beaten him up until he was bloody and left him in his cell especially the man called johnson had kicked him extra hard in the ribs that'll teach you you murderer he'd said as he'd left me oozing for breath

these beatings occurred often it was eather the guards the hunger the loneliness the winter cold which lasted half a year in azkaban only to be exchanged for rain or the dementors trying to seepmy soul out torturing me sometimes a bird would be stupid enough to fly close to the bars of my window and i'd try to catch it but the window was quite high and i only suceeded once or twice the raw meat of the animal was disgusting but it would keep you alive and thats what counted the first few times i'd dryheaved but there was not much to throw up anyway so i didn't end up messing myself up another problem in that place was the boredom of it all when you weren't in pain that is sometimes they'd leave you for weeks accidently forgetting to slip you some food and then you'd have to think something that wasn't quite easy in a place like that but it had also given time to brood on some plans not many did they gave up hope died or didn't succeed but i'd figured i might as well try since i was to be kissed anyway unlike those few that had only gotten a partial sentence so one day when johnson had been bizy beating me up again i slipped my hands around him searching for his wand pretending to come on to him i was thriteen now and even though my brown hair was knotted and tangled my exterrior was one of a starved rat and my brown eyes were murky at best the guy seemed to apreciate my "eagerness" to please him just as i took his wand from one of the many pockets he started to get suspicious so i grinded against him and pulled him in for a hungry kiss and then i'd gotten it using one of the spells i'd often seen him use i screamed stupefy and a red light came from the wand johnson fwll down with a look of suprise on his face i'm sure that if he'd been able to move his facial expression would have turned to one of pure anger or so it seemed to be when one of his mates later freed him and they started chasing me together with azkabans keepers the dementors who scared me more then johnson ever had nobody was able to escape azkaban yet i had done so soaked wet by the swim i had taken and coughing deeply i ran for the forest where i'd at least have some cover from the people chasing after me not to mention dementors though they would probably easily find me still i ran as i dreaded what would happen once they'd capture me but i was only thirteen not to mention my stay in the asylum and azkaban hadn't done my physique much good yes i had trained but malnourishment and no clothes but a grey rag tended to have a rather draining effect on you so yes i was weak at least at thew moment but my will was strong at least i had to survive this i was to young to die

i stopped feeling the aluring idea to stop and just let death take me but no i had spen to much effort into this whole thing just to let it go to waist i might have no idea what to do next but i hadn't escaped for nothing so i could at the very least try i was just about to run again when i felt something bony reach for me i screamed as i looked up into the face of the demon that would undoubtedly take my soul leaving me as nothing but an empty shell please i begged please but it was surely not going to listen to my suprise the draining feeling stopped instead there was an even colder something coming it was so cold i couldn't keep from shivering all over and i was used to something mind you but this feeling of raw fear was worse then anything i had ever felt before the one that had just been bizzy sucking up my soul removed itself from me only to be replaced by an even greater scarier looking one then i had ever seen before it must have been one of there oldest for when it bowed over me the others remained a distance while circling the two of us silence filled the forest as i felt old broken lips falling down over my own it's breath tasted terrible worse then anything i'd ever tasted before while it smell of death and rotten flesh i suprised myself by not vomiting up in the beings mouth but i guess that would be impossible for i had to little substance in my stomic to be able to i started feeling empty and would have closed my eyes if not for the fact that all of a sudden something changed instead of the draining feeling i had felt before something flooded my body and mind if not soula nd spirit only to be followed by excruciating pain as if something had gone inside my body and was changing it from there on in

when i woke up i tried to breath i layed there for ours in excruciating pain and cold as my body tried to recover from it's ordeal while questioning why in the seven levels of hell i hadn't died finally with a weezing breath i pulled myself up as i left to seek for refugee the wind carried a voice telling me something that would be stuck in my ears forever you shall bring a great...change...my child...


End file.
